One Look
by ChocolateFlavouredPoison
Summary: Amber is facing high school with out her superstar boyfriend and with out friends, how will going from the most popular , to being shunned by the school! I have uploaded this fic before but I have edited so hopefully it's better and worth a read! R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First chapter, hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Amber walked down the busy halls of her local high school. Even though they were streaming with teens the corridor somehow seemed empty in comparison to before the pageant. When Link had broken up with her it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out and chucked it in the fire just to watch it melt. To start with she just used Link as one would use a Bicycle or any other type of toy. But, she had gradually grown to trust and like the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After managing to get through a few classes without breaking down, it was finally lunch! Amber sat with Tammy and Shelley, they were her friends. It felt strange being surrounded by friends and not just mere acquaintances that normally fawned over her. I suppose that's the price you pay for being beyond popular, you never know your true friends!

She looked across the room and saw Noreen and Doreen eating there lunch by themselves too. No one honestly liked the twins any more. On the show all Noreen ever did was bitch and moan about everything, people had come to realise that know and being loyal Doreen stuck by her.

All the council kids had sort of drifted apart, they all had new roles.

Brenda tried to be the new Amber and failed miserably. She would walk around with a few girls who weren't on the show, Riley and Emily, very easy to influence. Every so often Brenda would pass Amber, Shelley or Tammy and every so often would trip them up or give them a sly elbow in the side!

Lou-Anne, Polly and Darla had a little fussy gang and screamed with laughter at everything Fender said.

Vikki and Becky hung around with the Negros and Penny, sometimes Link and the Whale. (tracy)

Penny Pingleton had also changed. She was more confident and didn't hang around with Tracy so much, seemingly not needing her best friend so much. People knew who she was she dated Seaweed, a Negro.

Though she didn't like to admit it Amber was a tiny but jealous of Penny, not in the way she was jealous of Tracy having Link, but in a way that made her look up to Penny almost _like _her. Amber was the pretty girl who had her heart stomped on by Link Larkin, god she wished she could get over him she let out a big sigh.

"Hey what's up?" Tammy asked.

"Nothing!" she answered, she knew she could trust Tammy, she just didn't know how.

"Of course there's something wrong people don't just sigh at random intervals!" Shelley said.

"Well, it's Link!" Amber replied.

"Link?" Shelley said , a questioning tone in her voice.

"The dancing bastard!" Tammy put in helpfully

"I know who he is" Shelley said, rather snappily if you ask Tammy…but we don't tend to do that soooo.

"I know, I know, I know" Shelley squeaked "we could have big day shopping and totally give you a makeover, amazing".

"Yeah, everyone knows that to move on you need a new look!" Said Tammy

Though she wasn't a hundred percent sure about Tammy's logic she still looked down at her yellow full skirted dress with a sigh. It was time for a change she decided.

She wanted something beautiful, glamorous something that made people (mainly boys) stop and stare.

"Okay Shelley" she said "let's go shopping!"

**A/N what do you think? Please review and I'll put the next chapter up. By the way I had to look through the roll call bit on "The nicest kids in town" to get all the council members names. x**


	2. Chapter 2

Amber was on her way to meet Tammy and Shelley. That morning she couldn't wait while getting ready, but now she just felt like running home. She had already passed three of the council members all of whom gave her dirty looks! Spotting Tracy and Link on the other side of the road she picked up her pace and was almost running by the time she got round the corner! She calmed down a bit to make sure she wasn't all red faced and out of breath then took a breath and walked into "Real Clothes Shop"!

"Ooooo, look at this dress!" Tammy said. They had been shopping for a while and had long left "Real". Tammy was leafing through a rack of dresses and got excited everytime she saw something in a shade of purple or pink! It was a lilac dress, a dancing dress. Amber groaned.

"Tammy! We're looking for something gorgeous, not plain dresses" Shelley said rolling her eyes.

They might be good friends now but before Amber and Shelley weren't that close so they never got to find out that Shelley took shopping VERY seriously, but was great at finding bargains.

"How about this skirt" Amber said holding up cute sailor skirt!

"Hmmmm, a bit girly" Shelley cast her critical eye over it "but with this top it would look perfect!" Shelley explained, reaching for a black tight top. "Go try them on" She ordered Amber.

Amber walked into the changing room. She got changed into the skirt and top, checked her reflection in the mirror, decided she didn't look horrible and nervously pulled back the curtain and walked out

"They look perfect" Tammy squealed in delight.

"Definitely!" Shelley agreed.

Amber twirled around she did like her new clothes.

"Okay I'll go pay for them" Amber said.

As she was walking up to the counter she saw a familiar face behind it.

"Penny!... I didn't know you worked here!" Amber said

"Oh hey Amber. Yeah I started about a month ago, I needed to pay Miss Turnblad for letting me stay with them" Penny said, light heartedly.

"Your mum kicked you out, huh?" Amber said sympathetically.

"yeah…" Penny sighed looking slightly down cast and her pigtails, did they…droop?

"Oh" Amber said awkwardly, offering her an awkward pat on the hand. Should she tell her? It might make things awkward and things were already very awkward!

_Just tell her._

Why should I?

_It's the right thing to do!_

What if she laughs at me?

_She won't!_

How do you know?

_I know everything._

Well, she might think I'm stupid!

_Well you are your arguing with yourself._

Oh shut up!

"Penny, I really think It's great, what you did for you and Seaweed. I wish I had a relationship like that, I mean you two really love each other"

"Yeah we do" Penny said with a small smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Penny?"

"Do you ever miss Link?"

"Well sometimes, but I just remind myself of how cruel he is and I go back to hating his guts" Amber managed a little smile.

"Oh well. because you don't really hand around with anyone apart from Shelley and Tammy do you 3 wanna come hang around Maybelle's record shop with me Seaweed and a few others, Tracy won't be there she hangs around with people on the show more than me now anyway!"

"That would be great Penny thanks!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, when Amber, Shelley and Tammy arrived at the record shop Amber had been totally changed.

She swept through the door and everyone in the room gasped, whether it was because they had never seen Amber in that part of town before or her appearance.

She had her hair down in long blonde curls instead of held up with hairspray. Also she was wearing the clothes she bought earlier.

"Amber you look amazing!" That was Penny, who was over in the corner with Seaweed, obviously in the middle of something.

"Thanks Penny. Umm stupid question but, what do we do here" Amber asked obviously unsure of what you could do in a record shop apart from buy records.

"Well in here we dance" Said a boy who appeared in front of her. "I'm Duane, care for a dance"

"Umm sure" Amber said uncertainly.

Once they had started dancing though she loosened up she was having so much fun.

"Oh my god. What time is it?"

Duane pointed to the clock.

"Oh no I have to go, but I honestly had the greatest time! Thank you for inviting me Penny" With that she swept out of the door.

"Well, she isn't as mean as she looks!" Seaweed said.

**A/N There it is, hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! X Do you like her outfit? By a sailor skirt I mean on of the white ones with green and yellow stripes at the bottom :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have a really bad cold so my brain might be a bit bunged up, but hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Amber thought about the record shop all the way to school, but then reality hit her. Why would people as kind as Penny, Seaweed, Vikki and all the others want her hang around with them? The break up with Link had left her self-esteem at rock bottom!

She let out a sigh and walked into her first lesson. She only knew a few people in her first lesson, Penny, Tracy, Tammy, Brenda and Lou-Anne. Science was a pretty boring lesson. Amber normally took notes answered a few questions, the ususal. Nothing special normally happened!

"Today I want everyone to get into groups of around 3 to work on a project about Space and Satellites. As a "special treat" I will let you choose your groups." Said Miss Darcy.

There was a quick scrabble to decide who was in whose group. Amber went straight to Tammy and Penny went straight to Tracy, but Tracy had already gone with Brenda and Lou-Anne. Amber felt anger surge through her. How Tracy dare leave Penny out, they were meant to be best friends, well some best friends she turned out to be!

"Hey Penny, do you wanna come with me and Tammy" Amber called across the classroom. Penny's face lit up and she hurried over to her.

"Thanks Amber. Tammy you don't mind do you?" Penny said excitedly.

"Of course not, you're pretty cool Penny! Tracy shouldn't treat you like that, she might lose a really good friend" Tammy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, you're right Tammy. Penny you know the other day at the record shop I really enjoyed myself do you think we could sit with you guys at lunch?" Amber said.

"Yeah sure"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LUNCH**

"Agggggghhhhhhh" Screamed Amber

"What?" Duane asked.

"The curry, it … moved"

Amber was trying the school dinners for the first time as her family couldn't afford to get her all the healthy and sugar filled things she brought from home anymore.

"Oh my god! It's not _that _bad" Becky said dipping her finger in the sauce and almost vomiting.

"You see I'm very lucky to have a generous girlfriend!" Seaweed put in, wrapping his arm around Penny's waist and stealing one of her chocolate biscuits.

"Haha. Well if you remember your girlfriend's mother is crazy and puts bits of broccoli in her chocolate biscuits" Penny said and watched, satisfied as Seaweed tried very hard to spit the biscuit out of his mouth in a way that wasn't too obvious. He failed miserably and ended up spraying his lap with broccoli biscuits and dribble.

Amber looked around at her new friends, they really were better than all the council kids. They were normal and talked about more things than Hairspray! Looking around she caught the eye of Tracy who had been glaring at their table. Why?

"You guys, I'm just gonna go to the loo" Amber informed everyone.

"I'll come too" Penny called.

Getting up they made their way silently to the loos.

In the toilettes they saw Tracy and Brenda. Penny had gone straight into a cubicle so Tracy and Brenda had no idea that she was in there too.

"Hello Amber" Tracy said her name as if it was dirt.

"Hello Tracy"

"You know you can't steal Penny"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. If you carry on hanging around with her I might have to take revenge, and it won't be pretty"

"I …umm…..you-" Penny cut her off.

"You cannot talk to Amber like that. She can be friends with who she wants, and so can I and I certainly don't want to be friends with a person like you. I thought you were my best friend, obviously you're willing to let Amber take your place!"

"Penny! How can you say that?" Tracy said shocked not just by Penny's sudden appearance, but of how much her words hurt too!

"Easily! Now your just an empty headed doll…no offence"

"How can you say that without offence?"

"I just did!"

Penny grabbed Ambers hand and they stalked out of the bathroom with their heads held high.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you really mean it?" Amber asked later when they were in the canteen.

"Mean what?" Penny asked.

"That I was your best friend?"

"Umm, well… if you want"

"Yes I do want to. You know something weird I've never had a best friend before!"

"Well you have 4 now" Said Duane, sneaking up from behind them.

"4?"

"Yes me, Penny, Shelley and Tammy"

Amber smiled and gave her 4 new best friends a massive hug. This was better than being on the show!

**A/N Awww how sweet. It won't be like that for long though Tracy will take revenge.**

**MWAAAHAAAHAAHAA *cough***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter has some Penny and Seaweed added in just for fun, I couldn't resist.**

Chapter 4

After a bit of dancing and eating everyone had left the record shop after another small party. Penny practically fell on the Stubbs' couch as soon as the last person had closed the door!

"What's up babe?" Seaweed asked.

"Nothing Seaweed" Penny answered

"Yes there is tell me"

"Well … umm this thing happened"

"Oh yeah…I see!" He said sarcastically "Be a bit more specific"

"Okay basically I broke friends with Tracy"

"Why?"

"Well she was really getting at Amber acting like she had done something really wrong. If Tracy just got to know Amber she would realise what a sweet and funny girl really was, it's just really not fair!"

"Well if you want my advice, and you're getting it even if you don't want it. You should decide who you really like more Amber or the new Tracy."

"Amber over the new Tracy, but why can't we try and bring the old Tracy back?"

"We can try but I'm not promising anything baby"

"Okay. Thanks" She said giving him a peck on the lips "I really needed to get that off my chest"

"What I'm here for" He said giving her a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Amber was walking to school with a HUGE smile on her face, she had friends!

Her mood was quickly changed when she felt a hand grasp arm and was pulled into a little alley.

"You know what I want" A tall man said backing her up against the dirty walls.

"P…pll…please leave me alone" She managed to say

He ignored her. Amber closed her eyes why was this happening to her.

"Get off her" A voice said the man ran off, obviously scared at the thought of being caught and sent to prison.

She turned her head to see who had rescued her and to her horror she saw the evil smirking face of Tracy Turnblad.

"Please, Tracy don't tell anyone!" Amber begged.

Tracy just gave her an odd look and turned away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch Amber had broken down in tears 3 times already. Everyone knew and Tracy was telling the whole story wrong making it sound as if Amber was a complete and utter whore, but guess what everyone believed her, that was the worst thing about it! Her friends saw her tear stained face and immediately asked what was wrong, Amber insisted she had just fallen over but ended up confessing.

"I am gonna kill her" Penny said with a very fierce look on her face which made everyone (though they would never admit it) a tiny bit scared.

"No. Don't say anything to her, please" Amber begged.

"Of course I'm going to say something to her" Duane said and stomped off towards Tracy's table before anyone could stop him.

"YOU SLIMY BIT…" Duane shouted out abuse at Tracy.

Even though she knew it wasn't the entirely right thing to do Penny couldn't bring herself to stop Duane spilling the string of insulting words coming from his mouth. It wasn't the nicest thing to watch Duane shouting at Tray but it was nice to see Tracy's face afterwards.

"Thank you so much Duane"

"No problem, that's what best friends are for!"

Amber looked around at her small circle of friends. The rest of the school might think she was a whore, the whole country might think she was a whore, the whole world might thing she was a whore. But she had friends, friends who would never judge her and accept who she was.

THE END

**A/N Right that it over, nothing else to see here. I know it's not much but I really want to start another story so I hope you don't mind! Reviews are loved.**


End file.
